While the invention is subject to a wide range of applications, it is especially suited to be used as a game device and will be particularly described in that connection.
Game devices employing game boards with paths of movement delineated thereon for movement of game pieces under control of a chance device are well known. Further game devices relating to space travel are also generally known as exemplified in prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,037,773; 3,223,420 and 3,985,361.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new game called "Cosmos" which includes a gameboard having multifarious paths of movement delineated thereon for movement of game pieces in accordance with instructions provided by the rules whereby the game pieces are moved with the objective of capturing the rockets and planets of an opposing player or players.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a game having a game board which includes two types of indicia for both symbolizing the solar system as well as determining the distance between rockets.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a game which will be entertaining, intriguing and educational as well as to develop a player's innate abilities of planning, adapting to changing conditions, working well with others, and achieving specific goals.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a game which is relatively simple in construction, inexpensive to manufacture, and able to provide amusement for various age groups.